To understand or not
by zaviour
Summary: What if i put the charaacters of 07-Ghost and Digimon in one house? A lot of chaos, romance YOUI and YURI and of course a pervert Frau and Mikhal will be there too but no digimons. please give it a chance.Voting is open.Please Vote for them.


ME: HEY IT'S A NEW GAME SHOW IN WHICH THE CHARACTERS WILL HAVE TO LIVE IN A HOUSE FOR A MONTH OR LONGER. IT WILL BE UP TO YOU GUYS TO DECIDE. AND THE PARTICIPANTS WILL BE-

07-Ghost Digimon

Teito Matt

Frau Tai

Castor Sora

Labrador Mimi

Lance Joe

Hakuren Izzy

Ayanami T.K

Hyuuga Kari

AND THOSE WILL BE IT FOR NOW. AND MY NAME IS THE BOSS

ME: Currently they all are in a house and yes it will have YOUI and YURI.(means boy*boy and girl*girl) and some boy*girl as well

IN THE HOUSE:

Teito, Frau, Castor, Hakuren and Labrador enters.

Labrador: looks like we are the first ones to arrive here. Ne Castor-kun

Castor: looks like it.

Frau: will there be any pretty girls here?

Teito: Frau quit your pervert thoughts. You are a bishop for god's sake.

Hakuren: look bishop Lance is here.

Lance: Ah my my what a fancy house.

Frau: Yeah but it is nothing without pretty girls and my peons.

Castor: it's a good thing I burned them all before coming here.

Frau: wha you burned them *cries*I will not forgive you.*begins chasing Castor*

Matt, Tai, Sora, Mimi, T.K, Kari, Joe and Izzy enter.

Matt: Do you think it is good to come here?

Tai: Yeah what could go wrong…..(was cut in mid sentence by Frau almost stepping on Mimi)

Mimi: Hey this was my new dress (Frau stop chasing Castor and goes to Mimi)

Frau: Oh my what a beautiful lady(smiles a charming smile and takes Mimi's hand in his hand) What can I do for you my honey bee(but get's wacked by Teito on head)

Teito: Frau stop being a pervert and help us keep our bags in the room.

Ayanami and Hyuuga enters

Ayanami: what is the meaning of this Hyuuga. Why are we here?

Hyuuga: Aya-tan~ we will have to live in this house for a month or as long as the author says and if we win we can have a lot of candy.

Ayanami: give me one reason why I shall not kill you. And I am not going to live in the same house as these children.

Hyuuga*making puppy eyes*: Pease~ Aya-tan~ for me. For Candy. How can you resist candy. CANDY.

Ayanami: we are going home.

Teito: Oi Ayanami what are you doing here. I will kill you for killing Mikage

A voice speaks.

Voice: welcome to this house.

Joe: W-who a-ar-are y-you? a-are y-y-you a-a g-g-g-gh-gho(faints)

Voice: no I am not a ghost

Sora: then what are you?

Voice: I am a human behind the speakers and you will live in this house participate in the activities I say or you will not be allowed to go back

Everyone: Fine

Voice: I am not done yet and my name is Boss or Zave. You have to do your best to survive in here and the more games you win the closer you will get to win one million dollars.

Everyone(minus Teito and Ayanami): O-One m-million.

Zave: Yes but in order to be there you will have to ask for their votes and the ones with the highest votes will go forward while the one with minimum votes will leave this show every

three shows let me tell you the rules-

Do anything to survive.

One of you will leave in every three episodes.

The one with the total of lowest votes will leave.

The one with the highest votes will become the leader of the house.

All the rest of the rules will be made as the game progress

As you will be tired you can rest. Here your partners for sharing the rooms.

Teito-Matt

Tai-Frau

Castor-Izzy

Joe-Labrador

Hyuuga-T.K.-Ayanami

Mimi-Kari-Sora

Alright those are your group numbers as well and I will make it difficult for you to be here so be prepared.

In Matt and Teito's room

Teito: so tell me about yourself.

Matt: Ok so me and my friends and my brother T.K.

Teito: T.K.?

Matt: his real name is Takeru but he likes to be called T.k

Teito: okkaaaayyyyyyyyyy .

Matt: as I was saying…..(I am skipping it)

Teito: wow and I guess it's my turn.

Matt: what's with people and guessing.

Teito: I don't know but I wish I knew though.

Matt: FFFiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee

Teito: as I was saying(again skipping.)talks till morning(casts a Zhyphon barrier shield to make the room sound proof)

With Tai and Frau

(both are finished telling their stories)

Tai: SOOOOOO you fell for Teito huh.

Frau: and you for Matt I suppose.

Tai: Yeah but we should sleep.

Frau: yeah

(Both tries to sleep)

and in all the other rooms the occupants were asleep

Zave: Whispers)Now's the time(Plays a song very loudly)

Everyone wakes but were not be able to sleep except three people Matt, Teito and Ayanami. Ayanami because he is not a fool and cast a Zhyphon Barrier around himself

IN THE MORNING

Teito & Matt: good morning

Joe: what's good about it? We were not able to sleep last night and you call it good?

Matt: not being able to sleep. Why?

Joe: you mean you didn't hear the song being played Zave last night.

Teito: what song?

Frau: Man I hate Zave.

Teito: By the way what song was it?

Hyuuga: let me sing that song to you

I am a Barbie girl in the Barbie world.

Life is plastic, it's fantastic.

You can brush my hair and

Sora: Ok stop singing. Man his voice is worst than the recording

At the time of the noon nap.

(Everyone went to sleep except Teito, Matt and Ayanami)

Matt: Man am I sleepy.

Teito: Shh we have to get out without noticing and you Ayanami I will deal later after the show.

I am a Barbie girl in the Barbie world.

Life is plastic, it's fantastic.

You can brush my hair and(in Hyuuga's voice)

Everyone still inside(except Hyuuga): Man this is hell

Zave: no this is nothing compared to what I can and will do in the future. But to see your fave character in the game you will have to vote for them and for any inquire you can PM me.


End file.
